Saloom
Saloom (سلوم'')'' is one of the main character of Block 13, he is voiced by Dir.13 and he's the 4th of the group of boys along with Abboud, Hammoud, Azzouz and Honey. About Saloom is the poor member of the boys' gang. Almost all of the time he wears his father's red keffiyeh that muffles completely his speech. Meaning Name His name "Saloom" means “Safe and sound”/“Without fault”/“Without injury”, which refers to his immortality and to the sarcastic part about he gets always accidents. Accidents Saloom get always accidents easily when he doesn't pay attention or when he is focused on an activity by electrocutions/burned/crashed. Appearance Saloom wears a yellow t-shirt with a 9 on it and white short pants and black shoes, he wears the red Keffyieh his father gave him when he went to the Kid Garden School. His hair was revealed to be long and clean and the color is black and he was overweight before he became 8 years old. Later, his hair became short and messy and he became thin. When he goes to school, he wears his school uniform : a white jacket and grey pants. On the kindergarten episode, he shows to have a very long black hair but his father decided that Saloom needed to put his red keffiyeh. He seems to be overweight compared when he is grow up, where we see that he thin than his classmates. Also on the making-off of the serie, we can see the back of his hair, showed that he cuts his hair. Personality Like Abboud says on the opening, Saloom shows to be a sweet and innoncent person, on fews episodes he likes to make the classroom laughs with his jokes, but often he shows to be very reserved when it’s about school’s activities with his others classmates. He always cry when the teachers and persons make jokes about his poor life showing he is really emotionally sensitive. He shows to be really scared of haunted houses and when he doesn't know what to do or when he is focused on an activity often he doesn't pay attention where he go so he get always accidents by electrocutions/burned/crashed. Family WIP Relationships The boys’ gang On the gang he’s a reserved person, he doesn’t talk so much when he’s with his friends, sometimes Abboud invite him for go with the gang and he always accepts. Father and Mother Even if Saloom had many problems with his parents about their poor life situation, his mother always tries her best to take care of Saloom, while his father is telling him to work hard on his studies. But even if he has these situations, he still loves his parents. Trivia * Saloom it's known for his creativity with papers and wastes. * Saloom shows to be very innocent and kind, he seems to be on his own on many episodes, he doesn't really interact with the others except on school times. * It is revealed he's good at computer hacking like showed on the episode "SMS". Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:School students